1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical boot system and more particularly pertains to positioning an expanding section in a mechanical type boot system to allow settling in the subgrade of landfill as the refuse deteriorates without damage to the boot or liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of land fill systems and equipment of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, land fill systems and equipment of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attending to land fill systems in a safe and cost effective manner through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,152 to Ingalls discloses a mechanical gas vent. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,161 to Faussone discloses an apparatus for the controlled disposal of waste and method therefor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mechanical boot system that allows positioning an expanding section in a mechanical type boot system to allow settling in the subgrade of landfill as the refuse deteriorates without damage to the boot or liner.
In this respect, the mechanical boot system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning an expanding section in a mechanical type boot system to allow settling in the subgrade of landfill as the refuse deteriorates without damage to the boot or liner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mechanical boot system which can be used for positioning an expanding section in a mechanical type boot system to allow settling in the subgrade of landfill as the refuse deteriorates without damage to the boot or liner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.